Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 088
"Windy the Revenger" is the eighty-eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on February 6, 2019. Summary In the aftermath of Specter's duel with Lightning, everyone silently mourned what has happened as the live broadcast gets cut off. Aqua tells Blue Maiden that they may be the next to duel, Soulburner and Flame then comments on how strong of a duelist Lighting is and Varis declares that he will not let Specter's sacrifice be in vain. Meanwhile, Windy decides to target Varis but Lighting tells him not to do so, explaining to Windy that he is losing control of his emotions. Lighting however tells Windy to go after Soulburner instead as Bohman would be likely dispatched to deal with Blue Maiden. Windy then appears before Soulburner at the aircraft boneyard field and summoned Frog and Pigeon to broadcast it for everyone else to witness. Flame begins to taunt Windy, saying that after the previous duel, Windy is scared to face Varis. Soulburner then asked if Windy thinks they're weaker than Varis. Windy then taunts back, saying that Soulburner and Flame aren't just weak, they're super weak as Ai proudly declares that he must have been among the strongest. As Soulburner begins to get angry, Flame tells him to calm down; getting Windy over emotional was what cost him his victory last time, so it is only logical that they should try to rile Windy up as well. As Flame tells Windy that they're done discussing their strategy to prove that they're not weak, Windy angrily told Flame that he never liked him and his "know-it-all" attitude. Flame then said that he didn't dislike Windy, and that the latter wasn't so twisted before. When Flame asked Windy what happened, Windy simply said that nothing changed and that he was always like this, Flame then said that he cannot forgive Windy and Lighting for destroying their original home, the Cyberse World as Windy said that he doesn't care and begins to duel. Halfway during the duel, Flame recommends Soulburner not to be too aggressive to attack as Windy laughs and asks Flame if he thinks their human origins are a nuisance. Windy then explained that human partners are a nuisance because they restrict their actions and prevents them from doing what they wanted. Flame then asked if this is the reason Windy tried to eliminate his originator and Windy agreed and then gloated to Soulburner that he doesn't even feel anything aside from the feeling of having a hindrance removed. Soulburner then angrily said that the Lost Incident that created them has caused much despair for the victims and that Windy has no right to steal the hope his partner when he was rescued from the Incident. Windy then said that it did look like his origin felt hope but he just dismissed it as "lame". Flame then told him that they were created as a result of their origins and that they should thank them instead of trying to take their hope away, Lightning meanwhile, angrily stated that Flame has clearly lost his way as Windy mocks Flame, saying that he will never do anything like that and will show him that human partners are pointless and a hindrance. This enraged Flame, who never expected Windy to be this rotten as both sides gets ready to continue the duel. As Windy seemingly gained the upper hand in the duel, managing to reduce Soulburner's LP to 600, Flame and Soulburner than encouraged each other, as Soulburner declares that they will avenge Windy's partner and Windy simply gloats them to try and stop him if they can. Featured Duel: Soulburner vs. Windy The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: Windy As there are no cards on the field, Windy activates the effect of "Stormrider Griffore" in his hand, looking at Soulburner's hand, and if he has a Spell/Trap(s) in his hand, Windy Sets one of them to Soulburner's field, then Windy Special Summons it. Soulburner's hand contains "Salamangreat Mole", "Salamangreat Fowl", "Salamangreat Claw", "Salamangreat Beat Bison" and "Salamangreat Roar" and Windy Sets "Salamangreat Roar" to Soulburner's field to Special Summons "Griffore" (1200/800) via its own effect. As Soulburner controls a card in his Spell & Trap Zone, Windy Special Summons "Stormrider Hippogriff" (800/1200) from his hand via its own effect. Windy uses "Griffore" and "Hippogriff" to Link Summon "Stormridership Rockbuster" (2000/LINK-2/↑↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Windy used "Hippogriff" as material for a Link Summon while Soulburner controls exactly one card in his Spell & Trap Zone, Windy activates its effect, sending Soulburner's Set card to the GY, then Soulburner draws a card. Soulburner's Set "Salamangreat Roar" is sent to the GY, and he draws a card. As Windy controls no cards in his Spell & Trap Zones and Main Monster Zones, he Special Summons "Stormrider Skyfisher" (0/0) from his hand in Defense Position via its own effect, then Soulburner Sets a Spell/Trap from his GY to his field, but it cannot be activated. Soulburner Sets "Salamangreat Roar" from his GY. Windy uses "Skyfisher" and "Rockbuster" to Link Summon "Stormridership Bahamut Bomber" (2800/LINK-3/↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Bahamut Bomber" was Special Summoned while Windy controls no cards in his Spell & Trap Zone, he activates its effect, targeting a card Soulburner controls and destroying it, then inflicting 500 damage to him. He targets and destroys Soulburner's Set "Salamangreat Roar" (Soulburner: 4000 → 3500 LP). Turn 2: Soulburner Soulburner Normal Summons "Salamangreat Falco" (1200/1600). Soulburner uses "Falco" to Link Summon "Salamangreat Balelynx" (500/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Balelynx" was Link Summoned, Soulburner activates its effect, adding "Salamangreat Sanctuary" from his Deck to his hand. As Soulburner Link Summoned a Link Monster this turn, he activates the effect of "Salamangreat Mole" in his hand, Special Summoning it to his zone a Link Monster points to. He Special Summons it (0/0) to the zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Balelynx" points to. Soulburner uses "Mole" and "Balelynx" to Link Summon "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf" (1800/LINK-2/↑↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As a different "Salamangreat" monster was Normal or Special Summoned to Soulburner's field, he activates the effect of "Salamangreat Fowl", Special Summoning it (1800/200) to the zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Sunlight Wolf" points to. As a monster was Normal or Special Summoned to a zone "Sunlight Wolf" points to, Soulburner activates its effect, adding a "Salamangreat" monster from his GY to his hand. He adds "Falco". Soulburner uses "Fowl" and "Sunlight Wolf" to Link Summon "Salamangreat Heatleo" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘). Soulburner activates the Field Spell "Salamangreat Sanctuary". As Soulburner activated a Field Spell Card or its effect, Windy activates the effect of "Stormrider Gargoyle" from his hand, sending it to the GY to activate the Field Spell "Stormrider Turbulence" directly from his Deck. The effect of "Turbulence" increases the ATK of all "Stormrider" monsters on the field by 300 ("Bahamut Bomber": 2800 → 3100 ATK). As Soulburner has three or more "Salamangreat" monsters in his GY, he Special Summons "Salamangreat Beat Bison" (2800/1000) from his hand in Defense Position via its own effect. Soulburner activates the effect of "Beat Bison", targeting FIRE Link Monsters in his GY up to the number of face-up cards Windy controls and returning them to the Extra Deck, then Soulburner can negate the effects of face-up cards Windy controls up to the number of cards returned until the end of this turn. He returns "Sunlight Wolf" and negates the effects of "Turbulence" ("Bahamut Bomber": 3100 → 2800 ATK). If Soulburner Link Summons a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, the effect of "Sanctuary" allows him to use a "Salamangreat" Link Monster he controls with its same name as the entire material. Soulburner uses "Heatleo" to Reincarnation Link Summon another "Heatleo" to the Extra Monster Zone. As Windy controls a "Stormrider" Field Spell in his Field Zone, he activates the effect of "Gargoyle" in his GY, banishing it to send a "Stormrider" Field Spell he controls to the GY, then take a "Stormrider" Field Spell from his Deck with a different name, and either activate it or add it to his hand. He sends "Turbulence" to the GY, takes the Field Spell "Stormrider Blast" from his Deck, and activates it. The effects of "Blast" increase the ATK of all "Stormrider" monsters on the field by 400 and by a further 300 for each "Stormrider" Field Spell in Windy's GY ("Bahamut Bomber": 2800 → 3500 ATK). As Windy controls exactly one "Stormrider" Link Monster, the effect of "Blast" negates the effects of Link Monsters Soulburner controls with an equal or lower Link Rating. Windy controls the Link-3 "Bahamut Bomber", so the effects of the Link-3 "Heatleo" are negated. As Windy controls a "Stormrider" Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone, the effect of "Blast" forces Soulburner's monsters to attack it, if able. "Heatleo" attacks "Bahamut Bomber". As a "Salamangreat" card Soulburner controls would be destroyed by battle or card effect, the effect of "Balelynx" allows him to banish "Balelynx" from his GY instead. The attack continues and "Heatleo" is not destroyed (Soulburner: 3500 → 2300 LP). Turn 3: Windy As Windy controls no cards in his Spell & Trap Zones and Main Monster Zones, he Special Summons "Skyfisher" via its own effect, then Soulburner Sets a Spell/Trap from his GY to his field, but it cannot be activated. Soulburner Sets "Salamangreat Roar" from his GY. Windy activates the effect of "Bahamut Bomber", targeting a card in Soulburner's Spell & Trap Zone and destroying it, then inflicting 500 damage to him. He targets and destroys Soulburner's Set "Roar" (Soulburner: 2300 → 1800 LP). Windy uses "Skyfisher" to Link Summon "Stormridership Stratastorm" (1500 → 2200/LINK-1/↓) to the zone the bottom-left Link Arrow of "Bahamut Bomber" points to. "Bahamut Bomber" attacks and destroys "Heatleo" (Soulburner: 1800 → 600 LP). "Stratastorm" attacks and destroys "Beat Bison". Windy activates the effect of "Stratastorm", banishing it until his next Standby Phase. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.